Wet Dreams
by HummelGleek
Summary: Dave keeps having wet dreams. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't about the schools only gay kid, Kurt Hummel
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Dave! someone yells he looks over with a grunt. he knows that voice, the slight squeak in the way he talks. He turns around ready to ask the queer why he thinks he can just talk to him, his breath catches in his throat and he breathes out heavily. Kurt was walking towards him...the catch he was in a tank top and boxers. This probably the only time Dave has seen Kurt without a designer something or other. The manliest thing he's **ever** seen Hummel wear. So why was it turning him on. "wh-what do you want"? he asked as Kurt neared him. The little smirk on Kurt's face angered Dave. "answer me" he yelled, Kurt's laugh was all breathy_

Dave awoke startled and sweating. What the hell was that? he looked around, the bright red numbers on his alarm mocking him. 3:47am. He sat for a minute wondering why he was all out of breath. Looking down a realizing the front of his boxers where wet. Wait a minute that dream wasn't even sexual! how could it even make him come like that, especially since it was about another boy. He went and cleaned himself up, although alone he felt a creeping red sensation over his cheeks. He shook his head promising himself it would never happen again, besides it couldn't, he wasn't gay.

That day at school went the same until this time it happened in class. He had just gotten done throwing some nerd into the dumpster and felt tired, he had been afraid to fall back asleep. So deciding maybe it was time to return to class for awhile he did. A couple kids looked surprised seeing as though he never came to class, especially since Kurt was in the same class to. For a moment a flicker of fear crossed Kurt's face but then realization that if Dave did decide to do any bullying he'd be stopped. His stomach dropped when he realized the only seat left was the one by Kurt, he groaned. "ha! look Karofsky gets to bunk near homo explosion!" someone joked and dave flashed him a look that would have raised the dead. As the teacher went on about something called the Pythagorean theory or something, he put his headphones in turning on Eminem. He laid back and struggled to keep his eyes open. The music from the song, Cleaning Out My Closet, was surprisingly soothing. He looked over at Kurt who was jotting down notes furiously. His expression was slightly determined to get all the words down that the teacher spewed out.

_"Dave!Dave wake up" someone was shaking him. "okay okay! im up Jesus" Dave grumbled and opened his eyes. "what the..." he started, the class room was completely empty. Well not totally empty. Kurt was sitting at the teachers desk, "what are you doing?" Dave asked taking his head phones out realizing some weird song about California Girls was on. "you shouldn't sleep during class " Kurt said turning in the chair. "what are you doing Hummel? i swear I'll beat the shi-" he started but stopped when Kurt stood. All's Dave could do was gasp, Kurt was in a red and black plaid mini-skirt, with a white shirt all tied up like a schoolgirl. He swallowed hard as he neared dave his heels tapping. He was holding a ruler slowly running his fingers around it. "you've been a naughty boy " Kurt said and it was like Dave was thrown into a trance. Kurt stopped in front of Dave's desk a smirk on his face. Dave winced as his pants tightened and he started sweating. Kurt leaned his face next to Dave's ear, his warm minty breath engulfing Dave. His head swam and suddenly he reached his hand out to touch Kurt's knee high socks, running his head up to Kurt's thigh. "a very naughty boy" Kurt's breathing was slightly hitched. Dave felt a shudder tear through his body, a warm sensation filling his stomach. He bit his lip as Kurt ran his soft, moist lips along his cheek_.

"Mr. Karofsky"! and Dave was pulled out of his sleep. His face reddened this time by the fact that everyone was staring at him. "please Dave no sleeping in class" the teacher said and went back to class. Dave noticed his headphones dangling on the floor from his pocket. He didn't remember taking them off. He shifted uncomfortably as he realized once again his pants were wet from his daytime emission. He glanced over at Kurt who was staring at him oddly. Dave glared at him and he turned his head quickly.

When the bell rang Dave gathered his things and what was left of his dignity. There was a light tap on his shoulder and he turned. He gulped, Hummel. "can I help you?" he growled and Kurt looked scared. "just wondering why you said my name when you fell asleep" he said in a defensive voice. "what are you talking about? you know what never mind don't talk to me" he replied embarrassment flooding him. He stormed out hearing Kurt sigh.

He didn't know why he was here, he felt weird like a creepy stalker. Watching as Kurt sang a solo on stage with his other faggy friends. He watched from the very back, Kurt's face lighting up with each note. Dave tried to understand why all his dreams were centered around this gay kid he so loved to torture. "what are you doing here?" someone asked and Dave jumped up. He looked at the face of his former friend, Finn Hudson. Dave felt more embarrassment, he began to get flustered. "because i can Hudson" was all he could come up with, Finn looked at him with his weird eyebrows raising. He nonchalantly strolled forward and pushed Finn, walking out

"calm down Dave wake up" he heard his sister say and he opened his eyes. "what are you talking about Carley?" Dave asked and looked around. "you where like saying some name K-Kurt or something and whimpering" she replied shrugging and Dave got up off the couch. "wheres dad?" he asked gruffly, slightly relived he hadn't came right next to his sister. "at the bar" she sighed and continued watching TV. Suddenly a song came on the TV, catching his attention. "wait what song is that?" Dave asked and walked closer observing some girl with blue hair laying on cotton candy. "California Girls by Katy Perry" she replied singing along after. The song from his dream, how had he known it?

_"you want me dont you?" Kurt asked him. Dave swallowed and shook his head. Kurt was dressed in the most bizarre outfit. A short glittery dress that looked somewhat like a outfit some pink haired dude had wore in some video his sister had watched. Beauty killer or something. The smaller boy straddled on Daves lap. Both his knees hugging at Dave's sides. "dont you?" he repeated thrusting down, Dave feeling the hardness of Kurt now. Which made Dave's blood pulse like crazy and his own cock hard. Kurt smiled, showing his perfect white teeth. "yes" Dave replied inhaling sharply. "then come get me Karofsky" he said almost in a angry voice. He got up and walked away leaving Dave feeling empty_

This was it, the last wet dream he was going to have. He grabbed his keys and jacket and ran outside. tearing out of his driveway and down to that Hummel kids house. When he reached it he drew a blank and got scared. What would he say, Hey kid I've tortured for like ever im having sexy dreams about you and think i might be infatuated? Wrong because he wasn't gay or bisexual or anything like that! Yet he found himself exiting the car and knocking on the door. He heard a clattering sound and suddenly the door inched open, "can i help you" Kurt asked in a scared way. Dave forgot that he was the cause of a lot of fear in Kurts life. "we need to talk Hummel" he said sternly

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"okay so you managed to push your way into my house, what more do you want? all my expensive shit?" Kurt asked obviously irritated. Which made Dave feel like a loser that he pushed his way into this losers house and was now forcing him to listen to him. "look Hummel just be happy im not here to hurt you" Dave said and Kurt flinched ever so lightly. He sighed and looked down. "_what_?" He asked in that annoying high voice Dave lov-hated so much. "what"? Dave repeated in disgust. Kurt looked flustered, "what? Your the one that came" he said. Okay that was weird. Hummel standing up for himself. "listen homo..." Dave started and Kurt stopped him. "if you're here to hurt me or call me names I get enough of that at school so if you could Kindly leave, or my dad will be getting off soon and you can deal with him because we've been dealing with bull-" Kurt went on rambling, and Dave couldn't contain himself. "I've been having sexual dreams about you". Everything went deathly quiet and Kurt's eyes grew wide. "_ex-excuse me_?" he asked in a odd manor. Dave became embarrassed and angry. He shot up, "nothing never mind..." he mumbled and Kurt stood blocking his way. That took guts. "did you just tell me you've been having like sexy dreams about me?" Kurt asked. Dave looked away rubbing his neck. "yeah...like wet dreams" he mumbled quietly. "whoa okay!" Kurts voice rose. "first you make my life a living Hell and now you bust your way into my house and tell me your having dreams about me?" this angered Dave why the Hell had he came? To get clarity? He went to move around Kurt but only to have him block the way. "what is this some kind of sick joke? Where's the cameras? Am I getting punked or something?" he was angry. So. Damn. _Cute_. Dave shook his head, his thoughts getting cloudy as he licked his lips. Oh how he wanted this kid. "hey you there?" Kurt asked. Man he had balls right now. "let me leave" was all Dave could muster. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "ohmigod you're serious" he whispered. This made anger flair in Dave. He grabbed Kurt by the collar and slammed him against the wall, "I swear if you tell anyone-" he started but couldn't resist those soft looking wet lips. He smashed there lips together, Kurt trying to fight him off. "you want this remember?" Dave said pulling away and seeing his scared face. "get offa me!" he cried but Dave merely reach over and locked the door. "lemme go!" he yelled and Dave pushed there lips together again holding each of his wrists next to his shoulders by the wall. Something was different about this though, in his dreams Kurt had wanted this, but now his cries where floating through Daves ears. Dave felt violence, not lust. Squeezing Kurts wrists and almost...almost loving the sound of pain Kurt made. He moved his lips down kurts neck and cheekbone. "stop..." Kurt cried out and Dave just felt more excited as he continued. Maybe he was a sadist. Maybe he had just repressed his feelings for too long. But he didn't understand why Kurt wasn't reacting better. Why didn't Kurt want him? He felt Kurt begin to thrust all his might to get Dave away. Suddenly Dave snapped out of it and pulled away. He put his hand to has mouth. What had he done? Exposed himself! He was so caught up in the moment. Kurt looked terrified and small red marks were forming on his neck. His lips bright red from dave's rough, chapped kisses. "oh god" Dave whispered and ran out starting his car.

Tears made there uninvited way down his face. He pulled into his driveway and made his way blindly upstairs. He locked himself in his bathroom, dragging a razor across his wrists.

Because Dave Karofsky was_ no_ fag.

**Okay not happy about this! Sorry! There will be more but some jerk**

**stole my flash drive so I had to retype on my iPod! Bleh! So hope you**

**like it (I didn't) review ;) there will be more, how we love tormenting you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings for: Language, Self-Harm, Bullying and Klaine slash...If you squint ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :'( but im starting to believe us fanfic writers should :D**

**Kurt... **

All he could do was stand there in shock, his head swirling with thoughts. The phone was ringing but he couldn't really register in his brain to get it. The answering machine belted out the dappers voice. _Hey Kurt! where are you remember we're going out tomorrow i just wanna know what time you'll be ready and stuff so..yeah bye._ Click. Kurt shook his head, what had just happened? Suddenly the door opened and Kurt jumped at the thought of Dave coming back to finish what he had started. But breathed out when he saw his father in his dirty overalls. "Hey kurt!" he said with a smile but frowned at his look. "Kurt whats wrong?" He asked and moved closer making Kurt back up. "Oh nothing i just...so tired me and Blaine are having a date tomorrow and-and im going to sleep" Kurt realized how fake and drawn out his words were. He waved and walked down to the basement. Kurt started feeling angry. Why did this Neanderthal jock feel like he could walk into his house and like lip-rape him? He looked in the mirror after moisturizing. That dick actually left marks on his neck which would require a scarf for tomorrow, Kurt let out a angry sigh now he had to pick an entire new outfit just to match with a scarf. He really didn't understand why he was angry, but he was.

**Dave...**

_He woke up at his desk his head in his book and drool on the pages. "shit, shit" he said looking at the clock, he almost laughed out loud, how is this possible? The red numbers on the clock read 8:30_. _impossible He thought. because he had_ _stormed away from Kurt's house at 8:23. He couldn't of, it was impossible. "hey karofsky" that voice. fuck fuck fuck! he turned slowly, his mouth instantly flying open. Kurt, god Kurt he was delicious, absolutely __**fuck-worthy**__. He was laying on Dave's bed, a knowing smile plastered on his face. "you left karofsky, whats wrong, Dont you want me?" He said flashing him a devilish grin at the last line. Dave shut his eyes and let a small noise escape his throat. "Yes god yes..." he whispered and got up. Look at him, you idiot look at him. Dave didn't opened his eyes. The forbidden fruit, he had tried and now needed it more...so much more. Needed Kurt's almost girlish gasps filling his ears, his hands roaming the countertenors body, needed Kurt begging for him, crying for him. Oh god... he heard a breathy gasp and opened his eyes, he let out a cry. He saw Kurt looking lovingly up at some curly headed kid, Kurt hands grasping the sheets as this boy kissed his way down Kurt's naked torso. The pain, Dave had never felt this pain what was it...Jealousy? "you could of had this" Kurt nearly whined as Blaine's lips reached his waistline. Dave wanted to rip this kid off of Kurt. and for what? he would just be rejected again. "DAVE...!" someone yelled, he began shaking_

"my god Dave wake the hell up, Jesus" His eyes flew open. His sister was shaking him. "what?" he asked angrily. "School, Duh!" she snorted and walked out, he looked at the clock, 5:20am. He walked into the bathroom, and looked into the mirror, his eyes had dark circles under them. He looked pathetic, his wrists still throbbed and as he pulled on a shirt and jeans he wondered why he even cut himself in the first place. He thought that was done with after eight grade. The ride to school was quiet. he hadn't turned on the radio and the only sound was cars buzzing by. Pulling into McKinley he felt dread. Another day of torture. His phone vibrated and he looked at it. Flipping it open his heart nearly stopped,

**Yeah, We're going to have to talk about this one**

**-Kurt**

He shut his phone and threw it on the dash. Goddammit who was Kurt to order him around like that.

_But then again you did bust into his house and kiss him..._

Yeah but he had it coming...

_no he had you coming..._

Shut up...

He was pulled from his mental fight when someone tapped on the window, "shit man you scared me" Dave sighed in relief at the familiar face of his friend Azimio Adams. "where have you been, man"? he asked as Dave got out, glancing around nervously. "uh..um dad he's a dick" Dave mumbled walking towards the building. Azimio kept talking, "that fag...thrown him...dumpster" was the only words Dave heard as that freakin Hummel kid came strutting over to him in the weirdest outfit. Dave licked his lips and watched the way Kurt's hips swayed and his mouth grew in a smile, and he almost thought it was directed at him but stopped abruptly as he saw that curly headed kid from his dream grasping Kurt's hand. _No fucking way..._Kurt looked over at him and instantly frowned and gave him a glare. Dave managed his best scowl and he turned to Azimio, "Hey look at queer bait over there, snagged him princess Hummel" Dave said and they laughed. The curly headed kid came up to him Kurt in tow, "wanna run that by me again" the kid said. Dave looked at Kurt who looked a little scared. The little queer was wearing a scarf in the middle of spring,

_because of you, you idiot.._

Oh not you again...

"yoo-hoo" Man this kid had balls. Anger. Blinding rage, Dave reached out and grabbed the boy by his collar and shoved him against the wall. He remained calm, while Kurt nearly screamed. "You wanna try me faggot?" Dave spit in his face, the boy squirming trying to get away. "what are you going to do kiss me?" He asked and everybody stopped, He heard Kurt gasp. Dave looked around his face red with anger, he gritted his teeth. "sorry im not a fag" Dave yelled and threw the kid to the floor. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled and ran to his side. "im not done with you Karofsky!" He heard Blaine yell but Dave was storming through the crowd his anger, oh god his anger. He walked in the boys bathroom went into a stall and withdrew his razor, and let it release his anger.

**Kurt...**

_Oh god this was going to far..._"Blaine are you okay im so sorry" Kurt said burying his face against Blaine's chest as they sat in Glee class. He chuckled, "don't apologize it isn't your fault, its the dick Dave's" He replied and Kurt frowned slightly. He had no choice but to tell Blaine about the whole fiasco, and Blaine had been determined to get back at Dave no matter what. "We still need to confront him" Blaine's voice broke his thoughts and Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. God he was so confused, Blaine let there foreheads touch and he smiled as Kurt wrapped his thin fingers around his hand. "Hey homo explosion, class is over" Puck laughed and walked out. Kurt rolled his eyes, and Blaine laughed.

**Dave...**

He walked towards Kurts car, almost like he was walking towards his death sentence. Maybe he was. Every fiber of his being was telling him to turn back, go home and take these wet dreams like a man. Okay saying that defiantly didnt make him feel better.

What man dreams of another man?

_obviously you_

im seriously beginning to hate you

Dave looked up to see Kurt alone at his car leaning against the door, almost like he was waiting for him. "" Kurt nodded and goddamn if he didn't make that sound so sexy. "Im not a queer" Was all Dave could muster. "thats fine denial is usually the first thing you'll over come" He said looking around nervously. Despite that, Dave wondered how he'd become so.._.tough_. "Look...i was..." Dave couldn't finish as Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow at him. "why did you come to my house, make-out with me then...i dunno just why?" Kurt asked and i looked down

_because I love You..._

Shut it!

"because I...L-" He started looked at Hummel and felt anger rise in him. He glance around then back to Kurt. "Huh?" Kurt asked turning towards him. Suddenly Dave pulled back and socked Kurt in the face, Dave almost panicked and ran as Kurt's body went limp and he fell to the ground. He looked around grabbed Kurt and threw him in the his Navigator. Dave climbed into the front seat and pulled away.

_Nice going idiot what now?_

**Okay so this went strangely, does it sound like i made Dave alil schizo? lol Review if you want and Dave/Kurt rape scene. I dont want to make it unless you all want me too xD **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**No rape scene yeah! lol but seriously i kinda feel Im losing a grip on the whole "wet dreams" theme, so any ideas? seriously tell me if you hate the outcome of this. But I will continue as long as it, well as long as people read. Kurtofsky will def be happening! **

**Warnings: Daves bad mouth, umm mostly just Fluff in this one **

**

* * *

**

"fuck...ugh" Dave smacked his hand against the steering wheel and looked back at Hummel. He was out cold and a bruise was already forming on his cheek. Damn, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this... "Kurt, hey kid wake up" Dave said reaching back and shaking his shoulder at a red light. He didn't no how but they ended up at his house, seeing as though his sister and father was gone. "Hummel, cmon wake up" he said grabbing Kurt in his arms. His heart twisted and almost felt tears in his eyes, the way Kurt seemed so peaceful (mind the forming bruise). The way Kurt would never look at him but with disgust. Because he had that Blaine kid. He set Kurt on his bed and went about devising a plan.

_When Kurt wakes up tell him the truth_

Then what, have him hate me?

_He already does you idiot_

You know what I'm really gettin-

Kurt made a small noise. Possibly the _cutest_ noise he's _ever_ heard. His eyes opening and Dave couldn't help but smile. "where am I?" Kurts voice was confused and he winced as he touched his face. "I...uh...foun- I punched you" Dave blurted out then shoved his hands in his Letterman jacket.

_Nice going!_

Spur of the moment thing...

"you what?" Kurt said getting up and looking scared. "look I'm not going to hurt you" Dave said moving closer, Kurt looked like he was about to have a panic attack, his porcelain skin even paler. "how do I know?" he said an threw his legs over the side of the bed. "look you need to rest so you don't have a uh concussion" Dave told him. It was a lie he just liked seeing Kurt not scowling at him. "i can't stay here it's your fault!" Kurt nearly screamed and Dave lowered his head. "I'm sorry" he mumbled and Kurt perked up. "huh?" Dave looked up, "huh?" he mimicked. "don't fuck with me Karofsky what did you just say?" he said and Dave looked at him with almost-_almost_ admiration. "I'm sorry okay I'm sorry!" Dave told him and sat next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry for barging in your house, I'm sorry for kissing you and I'm sorry for punching you and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done" he yelled and closed his eyes. He could feel kurts eyes on him. "Dave..." Kurt said and he looked at him. Kurt looked shocked, he felt Kurts small body move closer. He touched his back, "it's uh it's okay?"

**Kurt...**

That came out sounding more like a question. He was so confused, first this guy kisses him then punches him then apologizes. This was messed up. But he almost-_almost_ felt sorry for this jock. "so what's next?" he heard Dave say. "what?" Kurt asked looking around his room. Pretty plain. He smiled a little. "hate, denial..what's next" he said and Kurt got it. He thought really hard. "acceptance". Dave snorted, "because that'll be so easy" he said and Kurt look at him and smiled. "Dave I want you to tell someone really close to you you're gay" Kurt said and Dave laughed. "I'm no fa-" he started but Kurt stopped him. "so you just kiss guys on impulses?" he raised an eyebrow. "fine" Dave grumbled, he scratched his head. "do you know who?" Kurt asked. Please don't let this be a bad idea, kurts mind raced. "Kurt.." Dave said and he almost flinched back. "I'm gay" he blurted out and Kurt had to stop his jaw from dropping. Dave's face started going red and he looked away fumbling with his hands. Kurt forced a smile so Dave wouldn't think he was mocking him. "good, good" was all Kurt could say and touched dave's shoulder. Dave sighed and shook his head. "I'm a fag, I can't believe I'm a fag" he said and Kurt gritted his teeth. "you can't accept your self of you're constantly saying that!" he got up and looked down at Dave.

**Dave...**

The way Hummel was staring at him, hands on hips, lips pursed, it made him almost ashamed. "well what do I do?" Dave asked trying to shove his angry down. "for one stop saying the be-meaning word and second..." Dave was shocked when Kurt reached down and grabbed his hands. "embrace yourself Dave don't run and hide in the closet" his voice growing softer. Dave never thought he'd see the day he would be sitting on a bed, while Hummel (of all people) would be forcing him out of the closet. Dave shook his head, he didn't want to be gay he never chose this! He wanted to punch something so bad, he was so angry he didn't realize the tears falling down his cheeks, "Dave you need to believe in yourself! because trust me this world can chew you up and spit you back out" Kurt was saying and sat back down next to him. "Bu-but i dont wanna be gay" Dave said feeling like a five year old. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "why are you so scared of yourself?" that question caught him off guard. "I just wanna fit in and be normal" He said slightly angrier then he should have. Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. That was cute.

**Kurt...**

He remembered why he had stayed in the closet. His father. He wanted his father to be proud of a football playing, straight son. But coming out to him was one of the best things ever. Then he got an idea, "tell your parents" Kurt blurted out. Dave's face showed absolute horror, "_**fuck **_no" he practically yelled. Kurt was taken aback, "okay...why not" He prodded. "because my dad hates fa- gay people and...and" he started but looked at Kurt. "and what?" Kurt thought. Dave stood and grabbed Kurt wrist genitally, "will you come meet my mom"? he asked. Now that defiantly confused Kurt. "I guess?" he said and they climbed into the Navigator as Dave mumbled directions. Kurt's heart almost stopped when they turned into Woodlawn Cemetery. _No no no._ _his mom is dead? _

They got out and Kurt felt numb he looked to his left and a few spots down he saw his mothers. A wave of dizziness filled Kurt when he was looking down at a headstone

**Loretta Lynn Karofsky**

**1976-2010**

She would of been 34 just like his mother. "hey mom" Dave was kneeling down while the dizziness in Kurt turned into a churning in his stomach. "Y-your mom's dead?" Kurt mumbled kneeling down without even realizing it. "you're not the only one" Dave smiled a sad smiled and turned back to the grave. "mom i have somthing i need to tell you" he said and Kurt looked at him tears forming. "go ahead say it Dave"

**Dave...**

What am I doing? Why did i feel compelled to bring this kid, that i tortured since sixth grade, to my mothers grave?

_you're doing fine, his mom's dead to remember?_

Im still not gay

_yes you are_

"Go ahead say it Dave" Kurt's small voice rang through his ears and he found himself reaching out for Kurt's hand. "say it". "mom im gay" He said lowly and looked down tears threatening. "louder Dave dont try to convince yourself, be yourself" His words, damn they meant a lot. "im gay mom and i hope you're not mad but i love you so much" Dave said and felt Kurts hand in his.

God this isn't happening, he was supposed to be normal, he was supposed to grow up marry a girl and have a family. And he should be planning how to throw this kid into a dumpster not hold his hand while he came out to his mother. "How do you feel?" Kurt asked and Dave stood up not even brushing the dirt from his knees. "like a loser" he said glumly. He almost hit back when he felt Kurt's hand slap him across the face.

_fair enough you did punch him_

who's side are you on anyway?

"what was that for?" Dave asked rubbing his cheek. "what are you going to do wallow in self pity your whole life? embrace you sexuality David, be you!" he said and damn if he didn't sound like one of those self help books. "whatever" he grumbled. Kurt sighed, "Dave i have every reason to hate you, to be angry and never talk to you again" Dave looked at him desperately. "but i don't, so you're gonna have to get help and for gaga sakes go to anger management" Kurt said rubbing his bruise. Dave smiled. "hummel you are something else" he said and Kurt actually embraced him, pulling him into a hug. Damn this kid was tiny, but he had guts. Dave looked around and hugged back. "sorry for punching you" he said and thought quickly, "and for putting your hat in the toilet" Kurt pulled away, "what?" he asked and pulled his hat off. "nothing" Dave said and ran towards the car.

**Thought of the last part because of the Sectionals episode where Artie gave Brittney a comb from the floor and she was like you let me comb my hair with that? Haha lol. But please no hate i know this one was terrible, just bare with me for awhile longer it will get better, seeming as though Blaine is still out to get our Jockish friend :D Review! No Hate plz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Sorry it took so long my spring break was over...grr school, but when i left off Dave and Kurts relationship (you can call it that right?) was growing but now i must work some angst in. Or at least drama. Thanks for the reviews and reading! Oh and I've been watching Rocky Horror a lot so there may be one or two lines from it. **

**Warnings: Underage drinking, Language, lil bit of Kurtofsky if you squint**

**Disclaimer: Dont ownth Gleeth :D **

_Daves breathing quickened and Kurt looked over to see him looking over at him. What the hell is he up to now? Kurt thinks and he feels a weird sensation like someones running there fingertips over his bare skin. He looked behind him and no one is there so turning back he jumps a little as Dave nears him. "So i guess we're kinda connected now huh?" Dave says in a small voice as he sits down next to Kurt. Kurt snorts, "what do you mean"?_

_Where am I? and why is Dave here?_

_"I told you i was gay i even showed you my mom you cant say we dont have anything special!" he says getting angry and Kurts memorie feels so hazy... _

_"dont get me wrong Dave, i really like the new you and all but i just cant leave Blaine, remember him?" Kurt says in a fast way because Dave is getting to close for comfort anymore. A pout spreads over his lips and it would of been funny seeing the Dave Karofsky pouting if he didn't feel Dave reach over and touch his leg. _

_Definantly to close for comfort..._

_"Dave cmon we're just friends nothing more.." Kurt says but Daves face is nearing him and he feels over come with lust. Mentally slapping himself for it though. "Cmon Kurt...dont you want me?" He whispers and moves close to Kurts ear, his breathing slightly hitched. His hand moving around on Kurts leg, and it feels so good. The gentle kisses coming from this jock suprise Kurt for he always imagined and football players kisses to be rough and forcefull. But he loves the way he seems to melt into every kiss, every touch. Suddenly Dave hits a spot right on Kurts neck that sends a bolt of energy through his body. A small noise escaping his mouth, and Dave lets out a small chuckle. "Give yourself over to absolute pleasure" He said and Kurt wraps his armd around Daves neck letting his kisses send him away. Letting his hands roam untouched territorys untill now. "so beautiful Kurt, so fucking hot, i fuc-" but Dave is cut off by the sound of the door opening. "Kurt!" someone yells and kurts eyes fly open and guilt fill them. Blaine, mouth agape and tears falling looks like someone had just punched him in the stomach. "Blaine i-" Kurt says but is suddenly being shook, he realizes its Dave. "which one Kurt? you cant have us both! you have to pick" _

"Kurt wake up" Kurt immediatly shoots up and sees Finn standing over him, sleep in his eyes. "why did you wake me up?" Kurt asks moving and feeling an uncomfortable wetness in his boxers. Oh god. "dude you were like freaking out and saying a whole bunch of shit" Finn said and went to walk away. "wait" Kurt said and closed his eyes. "what did i say?" Finn thought about it "dont wanna choose" he said, shrugged and walked out. Kurt sighed and got up. He couldn't believe he had, had a wet dream. He had only had one of those before. He laughed a little. He would never have to choose between Blaine and Dave. Because he loved Blaine and Blaine loved him. Dave was to confused to...ignorant with life. He went and cleaned himself up feeling a tad bit embarrased at the fact his brother could of walked in on him coming. But he pushed the thought away.

**Dave...**

"So uh you wanna party tonight night?" Kyle asked Dave as they walked from history class. "why not?" he shrugged feeling better then he had in days. "Plently of booze and babes" he laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. Thats when he looked over to see Kurt hand in hand with Blaine. A jealous ache spread throught his heart and he had to look away. From all that theyve been through he should of asked him out. It could be secret, couldnt it?

_well you see how Kurt is, out and proud he'd wanna hold your hand..._

well he'd have to live without that

_he wouldn't have to if he still dated Blaine_

god why does life have to be so hard...

"Hey homo explosion, suck any dick lately" Kyle yelled as they passed and Dave saw Kurts face light up red. Like he always did when someone meantioned sex. Even in sex ed his face would redden. Blaine just rolled his eyes and held onto his boyfriend closer. "trip them" Kyle whispered to him. Dave felt a sinking feeling. _What if he figures out? _So Dave gathers himself and sticks his leg out, he feels terrible, meaning only to get Blaine, who is helping Kurt up and gathering books and thats when he sees the blood trickle from Kurts nose. His mind raced, Kurt just has to out him right now and it will all be over. "You ignorant jerk!" Blaine yells grabbing out a hankerchief for Kurt, whose nose is gushing blood. "cmon baby i'll get you to the nurse" Blaine whispers rubbing Kurts back. Dave looks at Kurt one more time and catches Kurt throwing him a look of hate.

_After all he's done for you to! you should feel terrible..._

I know I do...

_He could of outed you, could of ruined you..._

Dave silently groans as he walks to the party. Ready to get drunk and forget the world and his gay problems [literally]. He can already hear the music and sees a whole bunch of people puking, having sex or being drunk on the front lawn. As soon as he arrives people are throwing him hellos. He declines a game of poker, (being broke as it is) and grabs a beer.

after his fith beer he's loose. Everything is fuzzy and muffled. He's looking around only seeing people, people, people everywhere! Then he's in a room and there passing around what looks like a joint so he takes a hit and lets loose a little more. He's seeing pretty hot guys, guys he'd like to get alone. He trys so hard though to look at a girl, but nothing. Sitting around a whole crowd of people from his school he stands up as this girl approaches him. A ditzy blonde, nice breasts and a good looking face, (or is it the alcohol saying that?) shes trying to get up on him thats when he pushes her slightly and stumbles back, "im gay dont touch me" He slurs and everyone stops. "you're what?" She yells and people are laughing and Dave realizes what he just said so he's rushing, pushing people to get out. his stomach churning, retaliating against the beer. He feels a rush of cool air when he makes it outside. He's walking fast now getting away, and for a moment his cheek connects with the wet grass but he pushes himself up and walks away. He doesnt know where he's going untill he ends up at a all to familar house. The house he nailed the lawn furnature to the roof, the house he busted the windows and wrote homophobic words on. Kurts house

**OH damn! lol its gettin good :D but review tell me whatcha think please no hate. And stick around for more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My God I know I've taken forever! But here it is. The thing is I can't upload on an iPod Touch so I have to wait to get my hands on a desktop or laptop!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Kurt**

The knock on the door made him flinch and he looked up from his place in Blaine's arms.

"I'll get it" Kurt said sleepily and got up to answer. The person knocked a couple more times. He opened the door and nearly slammed it right in the persons face

"I don't want you here!" Kurt said with a tremble and he could smell the alcohol on Dave's breath.

"Let me in" he slurred and pushed past Kurt

"Baby, what's wrong?" Blaine yelled out and Kurt's mouth hung open a little. "Dave Karofsky I WILL call the cops!" he put his hands to his hips.

"I-I told them…god it was an accident" he ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes taking on the look of a rabid dog. Kurt shook his head

Just as Blaine walked out, "What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kurt asked ignoring Blaine.

"I told them Kurt, I told them I was gay!" he slurred and his eyes looked bloodshot.

"You what" Blaine asked but again they didn't pay any attention

Kurt merely stood there his face creeping red. "Dave…why are you here" he asked softly. And Dave moved forward.

"We can be together Kurt…I-I want to be with you" he said but Kurt knew it was the beer talking.

"Back off shithead" Blaine said moving in between Kurt and Dave

There was a tinge of desperation in Dave's eyes. "Kurt…" his voice trailed off.

"Dave you're drunk. You don't like me, you hate me remember? Now go home" Kurt's voice was soft yet demanding.

"C'mon Kurt after all I did-" He started but Blaine cut him off

"What you mean the bloody nose? Or the bruises on his back? Or maybe all the names you've called him! You haven't done shit for him" Blaine yelled and Dave looked angry

"Blaine…please" Kurt pleaded their voices raising making his heart pound like he was going to have a panic attack.

"What you can't tell me you're sticking up for him!" he yelled louder making Kurt wanna put his hands to his ears like he did when he was younger and his parents would fight.

"He doesn't deserve you" Dave spat at Blaine

His eyes light up. "He doesn't need a closet-case drunken, ass jock either" he was getting closer to Dave almost inches

"At least I wouldn't sleep around on him" Dave screamed back and the room fell silent

Blaine's face went from angry to raging. "O-oh yeah okay"

"I saw you going into that motel room…I saw you" Dave growled and Kurt just stood in shock.

"H-he's drunk Kurt don't believe him" Blaine said taking Kurt's hand. "If you could Blaine…please leave" Kurt tried to steady his breathing.

"Watch yourself" Dave said to Blaine and walked out.

**Dave…**

He felt like a loser, and another feeling. Jealousy he wanted Kurt so bad.

_Rejected…_

I'm aware…

_How will you face everyone tomorrow?_

I really don't care anymore…

XxXxXx

**Kurt…**

Not knowing what to do, he let Blaine walk him back to the couch.

Why had what Karofsky said stuck in his mind so much?

_I saw you…_

"B-Blaine would you ever cheat on me?" Kurt asked after awhile of them lying on the couch watching a movie

No reply.

He looked up to see Blaine fast asleep

"Please let that be a yes" he whispered and curled into Blaine's torso

**Dave…**

Nothing really felt right anymore.

Why had he let simple wet dreams turn him into this?

Yes the dreams still continued getting worse...or

Sexier

"Where have you been David?" his father asked when he walked in. "What do you care?" Dave grumbled and walked to his room.

The pain in his chest intensified. Why was he so hurt though?

Why did he think Kurt would want him after all that he ever did to the kid?

But he had saw that Blaine kid go into a motel room all kissing and hugging with some blond headed boy.

Kurt didn't deserve that, not at all. Dave lay on his bed and thought about all of the shit in his life. "Damn" he mumbled to himself.

_Well show Kurt, Blaine really did cheat then you'll be his shoulder…_

Yeah that's a good idea; let me kidnap him and making him watch his boyfriend have sex

_Worth a shot…_

"What do I have to lose?" Dave said out loud and covered up, closing his eyes.

Only to be woken up a couple hours later

Wet

**I have the best idea for the next chapter :D so Review and stuff. its short i know! SORRY **


	7. Update

**I'm sorry this isn't an update! **

**Oh dears I have found myself in children's hospital and I managed to snag my mother's laptop and put this up but im SOOO sorry please don't stop reading!**

**Love you all and thanks for the reviews :D kisses from me oh and who saw Glee Prom!**

**La La Kurt's outfit was delish**


	8. Chapter 7

Dave can't help but wonder how he ever got this far

As far as hiding in bushes, with binoculars for some gay kid.

He felt like a loser now, skipping school to do this.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" Kurt asked making Dave jump. "What the hell…I thought you weren't coming" he replied trying to hide his binoculars at his side. "Well I didn't feel comfortable knowing you were watching my boyfriend" Kurt said with a stupid grin

That stupid

_Perfect_

Gay

_Gorgeous_

Smile.

"Yeah well…" Dave started,

_Leave it to the one and only Kurt Hummel to leave me speechless…_

Dave thought, shook his head and turned back to the apartment buildings.

Kurt settled next to him, letting his shoulder touch Dave's which sent a jolt of tingly's through his body_._ "So…not wanting to um you know call you out or anything but you probably should go to school and clear up the rumors" Kurt said looking down at his now very interesting Doc Martins.

"Huh?" Dave asked looking at his

Stupid

Beautiful

Face.

"How you told that girl you were gay at that party? Yeah it's the biggest thing around McKinley" Kurt replied looking at him.

Dave couldn't help but stare at his eyes; he had never seen someone with aqua blue but also sea green eyes before. So much more attractive than his boring hazel one's

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked him his eyes getting slightly wider. Dave smiled; damn did he feel like a twelve year old who was crushing on their…crush.

"You're different" Dave said shaking his head and smiling. 

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked a little offended.

"Good different" He said and Kurt looked at him weird, "You are the weirdest person I know Dave Karofsky" he replied.

"And whys that?" He asked a little offended too.

"Well for one you beat the crap out of me in school, call me names…but in real life you can be sweet and caring towards me I don't get it" Kurt told him and he looked at him puzzled.

Was this really happening?

"Reputation is everything" he replied looking back to the apartments, kind of guilty.

Sitting next to him was the kid he pushed down in third grade and made eat mud.

The kid he spread the rumor in fifth grade that he gave the Spanish teacher a blow job in a gas station bathroom.

And in ninth threw pee balloons at.

And now here he was talking like they'd been friends for years.

Kurt shook his head, "Why not start living the years of a teen you have truthful and happy instead of lying and being miserable"

Dave shook his head, "I don't know" he replied and they both were silent.

Dave felt very uncomfortable watching Kurt from the corner of his eye. "So…what kind of dreams were you having about me?" Kurt asked which caught Dave off guard.

"I-I um...Well" he said rubbing the back of his neck. He bit his lip, "It's nothing" he finally said.

Kurt smiled, "They didn't sound like nothing" he said in a mocking voice. "Shut up" Dave said his face burning with embarrassment. "I had one too" Kurt said quietly and Dave thought he heard him wrong.

"Did you just say you had one to?"

Kurt looked over at a tree branch and picked some leaves off, "Yeah" he mumbled and Dave smiled and pushed him softly. "Ohh" he joked and Kurt turned to him his face red to.

"Shut up" he said and playfully pushed him back.

Dave, being the stronger one, pushed Kurt back. Not hard on purpose, but he didn't realize how light Kurt was.

Kurt, who was balancing on his feet, squatting so he didn't sit on the dirt, got off balance and couldn't catch himself. He fell forward onto Dave who was caught off guard to and they both fell back.

"Oh shit sorry" Kurt said laughing and trying to get up but falling on top of Dave again. Dave laughed and tried to help Kurt up but accidently grabbed his waist. Kurt stopped and looked at him in the eyes and gasped out. "Oh um sorr…" Dave started but his voice faded and his eyes moving to Kurt's lips.

Their faces moved closer, the heat of the moment catching up to them.

The sound of someone's horn made the trance break and Kurt got up, "Sorry…I'm sorry I didn't mean to...Fall on you" Kurt said mentally slapping himself.

He had a boyfriend

Dave sat up and cleared his throat and shook his head. "It's okay" he mumbled a little bummed the moment didn't just happen.

He looked over to see two people walking into the building and it slightly registered in his brain who it was.

"Wait a minute" he said and squinted. The familiar black, curly hair making him remember

"There he is! Blaine see I told you" He said grabbing Kurt's arm. Kurt watched and Dave thought he saw him try to cover up something.

"Well that's one of his friends! He's aloud to have friends" Kurt said defensively looking away to hide his hurt.

"Kurt he's playing you…Why are you defending him?" Dave asked his voice slightly loud and agitated.

"Because he loves me, and I'm happy with him" Kurt replied and that made Dave mad. He couldn't just let Kurt stay with a guy that was turning around behind his back and fucking everything with a dick.

"Kurt oh my god isn't it obvious he just wants inside your pants?" Dave yelled and Kurt looked at him with hurt eyes.

He stood and Dave did to, "Wait Kurt I didn't mea-"he started but Kurt held his hand up, "Stop, and shut up" Kurt said a few stray tears falling down his cheek.

He fixed his bag on his shoulder and walked off. Dave sighed and wanted to run after Kurt tell him he was sorry.

But he just watched him walk off and wipe tears away.

XxXxXx

**Kurt**

_What if he's right?_

Kurt pushed those thoughts away as he walked back towards his car, Blaine would never cheat on him.

Kurt shook his head angrily; he couldn't believe he almost kissed that…that neanderthal

He made his way home and to his room. He picked up his cell phone.

**No new calls**

Kurt sighed and debated calling Blaine…

_No you need to trust him…don't listen to Dave_

Kurt bit his lip and waited; Blaine would call and ask to hang out.

Why should he listen to the guy who made his school years a living hell?

Kurt shook his head and forced a smile, Blaine loved him. He dialed his number and put it to his ear.

Ring…

_He'll answer he probably left his phone on the counter _

Ring…

_Maybe his phone is dead or on silent_

Ring…

_Him and his friend are probably watching a movie or practicing singing…_

Ring…

_Don't panic Kurt its okay…_

Hi, I can't come to the phone right now please leave a message

_When was the last time he said he loved you?_

Kurt set his phone down and tried to push the sad, gnawing feeling his stomach had out. He put his hands to his face and felt tears sting his eyes. Could Blaine really cheat on him?

He heard a whimper escape his throat, "Dammit" he said and punched his bed. Why was everything in his life always miserable? Why couldn't, for once, he be happy?

He sighed and laid back staring at his ceiling, "Blow the candles out…" He said with an angry frown

"Looks like a solo tonight"

XxXxXx

**Dave**

He sat on his front porch, thinking.

How could he possibly get Kurt to believe him?

Would he have to take pictures? Stalk them through the window?

God did he feel like a major creep.

What would he have to do to get Kurt to like him, like he liked him?

Why is Kurt so attached to this Blaine guy?

_Maybe he beats him?_

No! Don't say that

_Just saying…maybe Blaine threatens him if he would leave_

Okay just stop please.

"Hey Dave what'cha thinking about?" he looked over to see his sister sitting next to him.

"Nothing" He replied watching the fireflies fly around franticly.

"Someone you like?" she asked and he looked at her, "How did you know that kid?" he asked with a sad smile.

She shrugged, "I can feel your sadness, you like someone who doesn't feel the same".

Dave felt his heart swell and pushed back tears, "Kid you're way over your years" he said and playfully punched her shoulder. She smiled, "Tell her how you feel and maybe she'll like you back".

He looked down wiping away a tear secretly. "I wish it was that easy" he replied and she shrugged.

"It's not really up to you or her, it's up to your hearts" she got up and walked in.

Dave laughed a little; he saw lightning in the distance.

He couldn't help to think of how things were before the storm.

XxXxXx

**Kurt **

"Kurt are you okay?" Burt asked as Kurt picked at his dinner. Kurt looked up and forced a fake smile, "Fine! And dinner is lovely Carole but my stomachs been hurting" he said.

Burt raised his eyebrow, "Kurt I know my kid and something is definitely wrong" he said and Kurt felt his eyes water. "Its nothing okay" he said and got up and walked to his room.

He looked at his phone,

**No new messages**

He bit back the urge to throw it at the wall. He laid down turning off the lights and pushing the thoughts away.

_At school the next day…_

Kurt walked around the stage waving bye to all his friends as they left for the end of the day. "Hey Kurt what's up?" Mr. Shue asked putting his jacket and hat on. "Um I'm gonna practice for a while" Kurt said and smiled a little. "Okay just lock up when you're done" He said and walked out. Kurt embraced the quietness him leaving brought.

He stood in front of the spotlight and sighed.

He opened his mouth to sing but another voice made him stop.

"To give all I can to believe once again…" he said and Kurt shook his head.

"My sister listens to them" he said walking up to him, "What are you doing here Dave?" Kurt asked looking away. "It's a free auditorium" he said with a grin and cocking his head.

"The last time you were in here you threw food at me when I was singing my solo" Kurt replied with a bitchy tone.

Dave looked away guilty, "Well let me redeem myself" he said with a smile and grabbed a guitar.

Kurt's eye grew wide, "Y-you play?" Dave shrugged, "Sometimes"

He started playing and Kurt laughed a little and looked away.

Kurt looked back when he heard Dave's voice

_Yeah_

_I know this isn't what you wanted _

_Never thought it'd come this far_

_Just thinking back to how we started _

_And how built all that we are_

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same _

_Im standing here but you don't see me _

_Give it all for that to change _

_And I don't want to lose you _

_Don't wanna let you go_

_Standing out in the rain_

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone _

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold him _

_Like I did before the storm_

_With every strike of lighting _

_Comes a memory that lasts _

_And not a word is left unspoken _

_As the thunder starts to crash_

_Maybe I should give up…_

_Standing out in the rain _

_Need to know if it's over_

_Cause I would leave you alone_

_Flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing ill never hold him_

_Like I did before the storm _

_Trying to keep the lights from going out _

_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart_

_They always say a heart is not a whole without the one_

_Who gets you through the storm_

He sang and put the guitar down and grabbed Kurt's hands, looking into his eyes and singing. Kurt stood shocked, as Dave sang to him.

_Standing out in the rain _

_Knowing that's it's really over_

_Please don't leave me alone_

_I'm flooded with all this pain_

_Knowing that I'll never hold ya like I did before the storm_

_Like I did before the storm…_

Kurt let tears fall down his face. He had never had someone sing him a song with so much emotion.

Dave finished and looked down. "So?" He asked with a discomfited laugh. "Dave…you are one of a kind" Kurt said shaking his head. "But no…Dave, Blaine and I we're still together…" Kurt said and walked away to hide his tears.

Dave stood there heartbroken.

XxXxXx

"Blaine, answer the fucking door" Kurt said banging on his door. He fiddled with the knob and it came open. "Blaine" He said smiling and hiding the roses he had. He walked around looking for any sign of him. He walked down the hall and to Blaine's room, he opened the door, "Hey Blaine I thought we could go ou-"he started but what he saw made him stop.

Blaine was tangled up in another boy's arms under the covers. "Kurt I-" he started but stopped.

"Dave was right you sick son of a bitch" Kurt yelled and started running out. He threw the door open and walked outside, the scene was climatic. The rain was pouring down and thunder crashed.

Kurt heard a growl escape his throat, how could he of been so stupid?

"I'm so stupid" he yelled walking down the sidewalk getting soaked. When he looked up he found himself at the one house he never imagined he'd end up at.

He walked up on the porch and knocked, tears falling freely down his face. Dave answered with a smile, the house smelling like spaghetti.

His smile faded when he saw Kurt's soaked to the bone form.

"Kurt what happened?" he asked and Kurt sniffed and held the roses up. "Blaine…You were right" Kurt whimpered and his face twisted up in pain

"Oh Kurt" Dave said and pulled his small frame into a hug. "C'mon you'll catch pneumonia" he said taking his hand and pulling him in.

"Who is this Dave?" His sister asked looking at the soaked boy.

"This is Kurt, now go watch the supper" Dave said taking Kurt up to his room.

She shook her head and walked away with a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Kurt said softly as Dave walked towards him with a towel. Kurt was surprised when he wrapped the towel around him and pulled him into a big hug. "It's not your fault Kurt" He said and let Kurt cry into his shirt. Feeling his body shake and the tension pour out and his body fall limp against him

Dave led Kurt over to his bed and they sat down. He gathered Kurt in his arms and let him cry into his chest.

He simply sat there and rubbed small circles into his back, and pressed small kisses to his head. After Kurt fell silent he looked down to see him asleep.

He smiled and laid him down despite him being wet.

He got up and looked through his drawers for _something _Kurt could wear, but he had never seen someone as tiny as Kurt was before. He grabbed out the smallest shirt and shorts. They'd still be really big on him.

He walked downstairs and looked for his sister but remembered she was leaving for her grandmas. So Kurt and he were alone…

He smiled as he walked back up to his room; he stood there a moment looking at Kurt's small form sleeping the rise and fall of his chest. And damn if he didn't feel like more of a creep.

"Kurt" he whispered and shook him slightly. And he made one of the cutest noises possible when his eyes fluttered open.

His pale, porcelain cheeks creeping red. "Oh did I fall asleep I'm sorry I didn't mean…" he started but Dave put a finger to his lips.

"Shh my sister and father are gone its fine" he said and got up handing Kurt the clothes. "Oh well that very gentlemanly of you" he laughed.

Then it was Dave's turn to grow red, "Oh" he said and turned around quickly when Kurt started undressing where he sat. He felt the heat radiate from his face and he started shaking.

"Oh ha sorry" Kurt said in an amiable voice. "Its okay Finn freaked out once when he walked in on my shirtless, he ran out and didn't really talk to me for awhile" Kurt laughed.

When Kurt finished Dave turned back around and smiled. Dammit if he didn't look even smaller in those clothes. "Perfect fit" Kurt joked and close pinned the shorts that went past his knees.

"Hungry?" he asked as they walked down to the kitchen. Kurt was too busy looking at pictures to pay attention.

They entered the kitchen and Kurt sat down, his face unreadable.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked handing him a plate and making one of his own. Kurt picked up his fork and toyed with it.

Kurt shook his head and smiled, "I can't help but think of all the times you've tortured me…but the side you've shown me…it seems like you wouldn't hurt a fly" Kurt said his eyes glistening and looking straight at Dave's guilty face.

"I-I" he started and sighed, "I've been a jerk, I know…I'm so sorry…for everything" he said a tear falling down his cheek.

"I know" Kurt smiled and shook his head, "I know"

Dave searched his eyes for any sign of hate or contempt. But he saw forgiveness.

"Do you still think I'm ordinary?" He asked with a sneaking smile,

Kurt raised his eyebrows and pretended to be in deep though, "definitely not ordinary" he said and leaned over the table, "And this Dave Karofsky" he said and set his lips on Dave's.

After a second he pulled away, "Is how you kiss someone" he smiled.

**Okay :D I was happy about how it turned out just not how late I got it on, when I saw Dave apologize to Kurt I cried… a lot. I really don't think he's that bad of a dude 3 Okay so Review and stuff. Thanks **


End file.
